Alternate test method for assay of Hyaluronidase in Insect Venoms using a synthetic substrate has been introduced to the two manufacturers currently licensed for venom products. Preliminary data form the manufacturers indicate that the use of the synthetic substrate has eliminated the particular problems seen in assays of yellow jacket venom with the natural substrate.